Content for a web page or other entity can include media files that are related to the content of the web page. The content can be included in a content page, such as the web page, that is delivered to a user through a browser. This content is typically manually selected by a publisher of a web page and embedded into the web page. The content that the publishers typically embed can have associated advertising. However, if advertisements are included, the advertisements targeted or sold may not relate to the content on the publisher's site, as manually selecting media to display on a publisher's web page does not ensure that the publisher's web page displays the media that is best targeted to the publisher's audience.